The Center of Excellence on Health Disparities (CEHD) is designed to be a catalyst for the development of effective trans-disciplinary collaborations in the field of health disparities research that transcend traditional barriers between departments, centers and institutes. The CEHD's Administrative Core is responsible for enhancing the research efforts of both ongoing and emerging programs by continuing to build our research infrastructure for minority health research. The Administrative Core will provide essential leadership and supportive mechanisms towards the fulfillment of this vision and the specific aims of ail ofthe CEHD projects and shared resources.